A Different Harry
by Selene Ann Potter
Summary: AU What if Harry and Dudley grew where they were meant to grow up in. Dudley with his magical parents and Harry with his aunt and uncle who are not the Dursley's. Romance in later chapters. RR for more chapters.
1. A Differnet Harry

A Different Harry

Prologue

It was an absolutely beautiful spring day in 1982 in Surrey, Little Whinging the only problem was the screaming on a young boy at 4 Privet Drive. A horse necked women went running to attend the spoilt boy all while leaving a calm and polite boy to clean his own wound that his 'uncle' had given him and worsened by his 'cousin.' Now if you had not already guessed the screaming boy was Dudley Dursley and the polite one was Harry Potter. He had lived this way since that fateful day back when he lost his parents that October day. Unfortunately for Harry, it was like any other day since he had come into the Dursley's 'care', only today would be different.

Walking down the street was a young lady of about 18 in a pair of designer jeans and deep red shirt. This lady had the blackest of black hair, deep blue eyes and pearl white skin. In our words drop dead gorgeous. A well placed Notice Me Not charm did its wonders on the young lady as she came up to 4 Privet Drive.

_By Merlin, won't that child be quiet?_ She thought as she rang the door bell. "Be right there. Dudders be quiet Mummy has someone at the door." yelled Petunia Dursley, as she attempted to quiet her son. When the boy had somewhat quieted down, Petunia opened the door and almost fainted. There, standing in the doorway, was the lady known to her family as Samantha Potter sister to James Potter.

As soon as Samantha entered the house she realized that her little Harry was hurt. She ran up the stairs only to wish the Vernon was home to get his punishment. The little boy that was sitting on a plastic stool was holding and bloodied rag soaking up a large amount of blood from a festering wound, black and blue marks marring his otherwise pearl white skin. As he skirted away from her, her anger left her for she knew she had a lot of damage to repair. "Hello there my name is Sammy, what's yours?" "The name my uncle calls me is Boy, but my Aunt calls me Harry. Do you know what my name is?" Samantha was flabbergasted. Here was the sweetest little boy she had ever known and to be treated this way by his 'uncle' was unacceptable.

"You, dear boy, are Harry Potter and I'm here to give you a home." The effect of those words caused him to smile to big and so loving that he hugged her as if she would disappear. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Oh, is there any way I could bring my Aunt and cousin. I know he hurts her and I would never wish anyone to be like my uncle. Please, pretty please?" She was stunned for that was exactly what she was going to do once down stairs. "I'll see Harry, but first let me heal your wounds so that they don't hurt you anymore ok?" Okie Sammy." So after a few spells he was all healed and just as she remembered him. "Alright Harry lets go downstairs ok?" "Ok" Harry said.

Once they were downstairs, they went into the living room where Petunia and Dudley were waiting. For what most have been the few times he was not screaming. "I know you're here for Harry, but there were a few things you most know. One, Dumbledore did something to my husband just after Harry was born. He knew and put my sister and her husband in danger and ultimately killed them both. Two, I sometimes see him come in at night and place many spells on him and, I believe, is driving him insane. Three, Marge is starting to get just as bad but we hardly see her now that she has moved. Finally, you may not know this, but we're all magical. Please help us." She was crying openly now and Samantha hugged her until all the tears were gone.

"I had wanted to ask you if you and your son wished to come with us, but I will wait and remove the spells from your husband and sister in law till I see them. Is that ok?" "Yes thank you so much now I can remove these charms." As she did, you could tell they were very beautiful. The lady had golden blonde hair, knowledgeable blue eyes and a snow white skin. The boy had chocolate brown hair, bright blue eyes, and some what tanned skin.

They spent the whole day talking, going over plans, information was exchanged and spells were cast. Soon, Vernon came home and he was brought back to himself and updated on everything, they apparated to Marge's house. As expected, she was under many spells which were promptly taken care of. With everything of value with each of them, they left to each of there homes. Albus Dumbledore search for years trying to find them, but gave up for now thinking of how to put his plan back on track.

To Be Continued

A/N hey everybody I just got this idea today and I just want to see where this goes. Many reviews will get ya more chapters. Laters


	2. Authors Note

Hiya everyone, Selene here. I'm writing this authors note for 2 reasons. 1 is I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but I'm working on it. The second thing is I'm looking for someone to help me with my stories by helping me with writing, help me stay motivated, how to make my stories flow more together and stuff like that. My only real requirement is that if you're interested it would be easier if ya had an MSN or Hotmail account and/or MSN Messenger. Thanks for everyone waiting and for everyone's time. Laters.


End file.
